DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): This is an application for funds to support a scientific meeting of the International Network on Healthy Life Expectancy (KEVES). The meeting will take place in March 2000 at the USC, three days before the annual meetings of the Population Association of America (PAA) in Los Angeles. This will be the twelfth meeting, the third in the United States, of a group of international scientists devoted to the development of methods and data for producing summary measures of health. The goal is to better understand the life cycle and population composition implications of current and prospective trends in mortality and morbidity. The meeting theme is Linking Health Expectancy to Policy and Science. This meeting will be especially important for the United States because it will be the first meeting attended by representatives of U.S. Government agencies who are setting goals for Summary Measures of Health Expectancy 2010. It will be the first meeting to include significant input from the developers of DALYS, an alternative approach to measuring the burden of ill health associated with disease; and it will be the first meeting to incorporate sessions on biodemography, which are crucial to considering the future of mortality and morbidity trends among the older population. It is currently the last scheduled meeting of this group and will be used to clarify the potential of current methods and data for meeting research and policy needs. The principal investigator (PI) for this application is Dr. Eileen Crimmins from the Andrus Gerontology Center at the USC, a member of the central organizing committee of EVES. The organizing committee for this meeting includes, in addition to Dr. Crimmins, Dr. Olshansky from the University of Chicago (UC); Dr. George Meyers from Duke University (DU); Dr. Mark Hayward from the Pennsylvania State University (PSU); Dr. Colin Mathers from the Australian Institute of Health and Welfare in Canberra, Australia; Dr. Jean Marie Robine from INSERM in France; and Dr. Carol Jagger from England.